Barbecue Day
by jennicaxo
Summary: Randy decided to have a barbecue day for the two of you. But Sleepy Randy is Sleepy. Idk, I SUCK at summaries so just read and review please! Love you all x


**Hey guys, so it's me, Jennica! Thank you for the positive reviews guys! You were very sweet! So some of you guys wanted more Randy/You Oneshots, So here I am, giving you one... Thank you **_**jadeMK11**_** for the idea. Hope you enjoy this! And yes, Y/N stands for "Your Name" by the way.**

**BBQ Day **

Today's just supposed to be a simple, lazy, sunday afternoon. You and Randy were in a car ride from church when he suddenly said something about today.

"We're gonna be grilling today." Randy said with a grin in his face.

"Huh, what?" You asked confused.

"We're gonna have a barbeque day!" Randy exclaimed with a hint of excitement.

"Today? But we're not ready? I mean we don't have the meat and stuff." You debated.

"We're heading to the store right now."

"Ohh, I see. Why though?"

"Why what?" Randy asked.

"Why did you want to have a barbecue day all of a sudden?" You asked with curious eyes.

"Well, I don't know to be honest, I think I'm just craving for grilled chicken by my beautiful girlfriend here." He told you with playfully flirty eyes. "We're here."

You blushed of course. "Okay, what are we gonna get?"

"I don't know probably stuff we think is good I guess." Randy shrugged.

"Mmkay."

You and Randy got all the stuff you needed for today. At least that's what you think. You felt like you forget something but couldn't pinpoint it. Well, to be honest, you just let Randy get all the stuff. You, you were just on the candy section being a giant 5 year old.

"Did you get everything we need?" You asked Randy before leaving the store.

"Well, reaching $300, I think we did."

**"**Okay." You said with a shrug.

You and Randy sat up the things you'll use. Thankfully, you didn't forget anything. You started grilling while Randy sets the table for lunch.

"Hmm, smelling good Y/N."

You almost jumped at his voice. "Randy, I didn't know you were there. Are you done setting up the table?"

"Of course, duh." Randy playfully answered as he wrap his muscular arms from behind you.

"Randy, I'm doing something here. You should go sleep since you stayed up all night."

"H-How did you know that?" He asked little bit uneasy.

"I know everything. No seriously you should go, I'll wake you up when it's lunch time." You told him.

"Alright, alright. You gonna be okay here?" He asked as he let go of you.

"Of course, duh." You replied mocking him.

"Okay, whatever say babe."

He headed up to your bedroom while you continued on grilling chicken and such. You were in the middle of grilling pork chops when you felt the need to go to the restroom.

"I can't just leave this here." You thought. You decided to hold it in for a little while until you couldn't anymore. You waited for the pork chops to be fully cooked and quickly rushed to the restroom. "Well that was a relief." You thought after washing your hands and headed back to the backyard.

You are now working on hamburgers when the phone rang. You peeked your head through the door "RANDY HONEY CAN YOU ANSWER THE PHONE PLEASE?"

No reply and the phone is still ringing.

You just quickly ran up to the phone and answered it. It was just those calls that make offers about home security and did a little survey which you declined of course. But that was long enough for the hamburgers to get burnt.

"Oh no." You thought as you poked the hamburgers with your spatula.

"**Great. Just Great**." You thought.

You were almost done though. You were just working on sausages and hotdogs. You were about to get the cooked ones when you accidentally burned your right hand.

"OW!" You exclaimed as you quickly withdrawed your hand. You looked at it and realized your whole hand is red and somewhat numb. "Great. Now I need to work with one hand."

"**Great. Just Great**." You thought while slowly caressing your hand.

Finally you're done with grilling. "No more working with fire" You thought.

You went inside and checked everything.

Pork Chops. _**Check.**_

Grilled Chicken Legs. _**Check**_

Sausages and Hotdogs. _**Check**_

Coleslaw. Nope

You started working on the coleslaw with one hand because you were stupid enough to burn your whole hand. Not to mention this hand is your dominant hand.

While you were chopping the cabbage you accidentally cut your finger on the damaged hand.

"**Great. Just Great**." You thought while wiping the blood off with your shirt.

You continued working anyways because you're a "tough chick" as Randy would say.

You were mixing the ingredients with your right wrist supporting the bowl and your left hand stirring the spoon. You almost spilled the colelaw but thankfully, no harm was done this time.

You checked everything:

Pork Chops. _**Check.**_

Grilled Chicken Legs. _**Check**_

Sausages and Hotdogs. _**Check**_

Coleslaw. _**Check**_

_**Plus, burning your whole right hand, cutting your finger, almost spilling the coleslaw. Yup Randy slept through all this.**_

Great, all you need is Randy.

You didn't really use all the things Randy got since there's only 2 of you. You just cooked his favorites. You went upstairs to wake Randy up.

"Randy, it's time for lunch babe." You whipered to his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Mmkay babe, you smell nice by the way." He replied in his sleepy sexy voice.

"I smell like grilled pork dumbass. Get up babe." You playfully replied.

"Fine, I'll be there." He slowly sat up. "Babe what's that on your shirt? THOSE ARE DROPLETS OF BLOOD, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? ARE YOU OKAY BABY?" He asked alarmed and worried out of his mind.

"Nah, Randy I'm okay. I accidentally cut my finger while chopping the cabbage for the coleslaw." You showed him your bandaged finger. "See, I'm okay!" You convinced him with a smile.

"Oh, come here." He pulled you closer by pulling your hand.

"OW!"

"Woah, what'd I do?" Randy asked in confusion.

"Nothing, it's just that I burned my hand while grilling." You replied. "But I'm okay because I'm your tough chick right?" You chuckled lightly.

He caressed your hand. "And I slept through all this? I'm sorry. I should've helped you instead." He said looking down still caressing your hand.

"Aww, baby, don't be. I wanted you to sleep, remember? And I'm okay now. Let's go eat shall we?" You told him.

"Okay, Let's go. But next time you should wake me up when you need help with something okay?"

"I will babe." You pecked his lip.

You and Randy ate lunch. You're still eating with one hand of course, good thing Randy helped you. Every bite Randy would go "This is delicious oh my god" and it would just make you laugh.

After eating lunch you cuddled with Randy on the couch watching a movie.

"So, how was lunch babe?" You asked.

"Amazing. It was probably the best barbecue ever. The best part was getting to feed you of course. How about you? How was today?" Randy responded.

"Great. It's just that I burned and sliced my hand but overall great, just great."

"Hey, Y/N" Randy called.

"What babe?" You looked up to him.

Without saying a word he passionately kissed your lips.

"Love you." He said after the kiss.

"Love you too babe." You replied and hugged him tightly.

**I know this isn't exactly what you wanted. There wasn't enough fluff because of sleepy Randy. Sorry. So don't forget to leave Reviews and such. So what should I do next? More WWE Superstar/You oneshots or a oneshot for a certain ship or idk. PM/review for suggestions **.


End file.
